topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfgang Schreiber
Origins: Dies Irae Classification: LDO member number 8, Einherjar, "Knight", Legionnaire Alias/AKA(also known as): Einherjar Albedo, Anna Schreiber Age: Over 80 years old Gender: Male(?) Threat level: Dragon+ || Dragon+ || Omega Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Die Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person identity by viewing the color of the soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can attack directly the soul of his targets), Reality Warping (Briah allows Die Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality), Reactive Power Level (His Briah, Niflheimr Fenriswolf, will make it so that Schrieber will always be faster than his opponent), Shockwave Generation (Even while limiting himself to Yetzirah, Schrieber's movements release massive shockwaves that devastate his surroundings as he runs and jumps around), Energy Absorption, Berserk Mode, Durability Negation (Attacks of a Holy Relic user are impossible to nullify since they attack on both a physical and spiritual level), Resistance (to natural Poisons and Diseases, Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks) || All previous abilities in addition to Acausality , Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal Physical strength: Mountain level || Mountain level || Metaverse level (As a part of Reinhard's legion, he shares the same prowess as his master) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Mountain (Is comparable to, if not superior than both Eleonore and Machina. Casually leveled Berlin during the prologue which had this much power. His raw destructive power far exceeds that of Wilhelm and Cain) || Mountain || Metaverse+ (Was able to harm Mercurius . Inhabits the same level of existence as Reinhard) Durability: Mountain (Equal if not superior to Eleonore and Machina) || Mountain || Metaverse (As strong as Reinhard. Was able to tank attacks from Mercurius) Speed: Massively hypersonic in his Assiah (Faster than Ren whom was previously able to dodge Tubal Cain's lightning attacks), Sub relativistic to FTL in his Yetzirah (Even after Ren sped up his time thousands of times, he wasn't able to tag Schreiber), Varies in his Beri'ah (Can simply move just fast enough to outspeed his opponent) || Same as his normal Beri'ah || Immeasurable Intelligence: Above average (Insane, but possesses the knowledge of all almost-two hundred thousand people he devoured) || Animal-like (Doesn't discern friend from Foe. Mind too numb trying to figure out its contradictory behavior. Doesn't listen to anyone aside from Reinhard) Stamina: Very high (As a member of the LDO, he can go days on end without food or water and simply run on his acquired soul power) || Nigh limitless (Wasn't shown to be tired even after days of continuous fighting) || Nigh limitless (His power is directly derived from Reinhard and would continue to fight as long as Reinhard does) Range: Several tens of meters with his guns in Assiah and Beri'ah, several kilometers with the shockwaves generated from his Yetzirah || Melee || Metaversal+ Weaknesses: Touching him instantly makes him lose his mind and transition into his True Beri'ah. Complete and total Time Stop Key: Normal Beri'ah || True Beri'ah || Legion Reincarnation Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Yetzirah * Lyngvi Vánagandr: (Tornado of Carnage) Wolfgang's Holy Relic, a WW2 Zundapp KS750 motorcycle which grants him higher speed when ridden. Wolfgang generally uses this to ride across the field and to attack his enemies by ramming them at high speeds. Wolfgang can also use his Briah in conjunction with his relic, allowing him to be untouchable and always be faster than his opponent. Beri'ah * Niflheimr Fenriswolf: (The All-Devouring Beast of the Abyss) Schreiber’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I do not want to be touched by anyone”. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, he has the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent no matter their speed, even if they were faster than the speed of light or attempted to alter the flow of time to either slow him down or speed themselves up (or both in the case of Ren when the latter attempted this with Eine Faust Finale), with Schreiber’s own reactions being boosted to compensate. It is also extremely difficult to interrupt this ability's activation,since the distance between Schreiber and his foes will stretch infinitely until the incantation's completion. However, if Schreiber by chance is touched by someone with his Briah active, he will break down and activate his true Briah. Here he merges with his relic, the hair lengthens down to past his shoulders that gives off a constant white glow, becomes even faster and enters a berserk-like state. Additionally, any of Schreiber’s actions, such as screaming or glaring, will damage the soul as well as any of Schrieber's physical blows, but he will lose the use of his firearms in the process. However, the contradictory nature of his true Briah's desire, "I want to be embraced" and his original Briah's desire causes any part of Schrieber's body that touches another to explode, only to regenerate using his stock of 185,731 souls. He will continue in this berserk rage until he expires, but will continue running even if his limbs are blown off, his head destroyed, or his body seared in incredible heat, making him virtually unstoppable. The only way to actually bypass this is to use a technique that fully halts Schreiber’s movement, such as time stop, or simply negate the technique outright. Category:Kami Sama series/Masada verse Category:Character Category:Male Category:Visual novel Category:Bad Category:Infinite speeds Category:Reality warper Category:Threat level Omega Category:H/Eroge Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Dark attribute Category:Energy manipulator Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Animanga Category:MHS speeds Category:Vehicle user